Mo Ne Choi (Balam-e)
Appearance She is on the short side at 5’ 3”, black hair, dark brown eyes, light freckles, multiple tattoos but keeps them hidden when working. Usually wears only black, with her costume consisting of an ankle-length coat, bustier, high waisted skintight shorts, and thigh-high heeled boots. Behavior/Personality She is calm tempered and a little too logical. Cold in demeanor and seems to have little to no emotions in the courtroom or while working on a case. Spends her time studying cases rather than socializing. Remains reserved in public but flirts, listens to rock, watches rom coms and dramas in private. Roleplay Alignment Lawful Good Occupation/Class Lawyer Fighting Style Tae Kwon Do learned in Korea and practiced at her local boxing gym. Based solely on kicks, high kicks, flips and spins. One of her spin kicks can break a man’s jaw, a regular kick can dislocate a joint. Spin kicks are her go to move aside from using her knives. She infuses her power over wind to put more power behind her attacks, give her more height in her kicks, and more accuracy in aiming her knives. Powers and Abilities Powers: Air manipulation- Can control, expand, and compress the air in the atmosphere directionally. Able to surround objects or people in motion with air to manipulate their trajectory. Ability is not as effective with stable objects/people. Weapon of Choice Knives no larger than 3 inches long and an inch wide. Usually 10 on her person 4 strapped to each thigh and one on each arm. Knife throwing with a 60% accuracy rate without air manipulation, and 80% accuracy with manipulation. Archenemies/Allies? Jung Kim/ Officer John Kim Strong, reliable, clever but headstrong personality. Has moles in underground crime rings. Former drug runner of Jeongju Crime Ring. Leon Darby Dedicated officer, brave and skilled, saved her life during Jokerz attack on freeway. Location and status currently unknown. Salem Al Ghul Confident stranger who was the one that found Leon Darby's body. Still a mystery to her, met briefly when the news of Leon was given to her. May meet again as professional allies in a case that could change her goals. Dean Striker Strong leadership skills, confidence, air of authority. Not sure if she should trust him as of yet due to his insistence that she keep Leon's situation under wraps, and plans on revealing what he's really about. If anything, she's bringing him to her side. History ''' Mo Ne Choi was born in Busan, Korea with no name. Her parents had abandoned her as a baby and she had been raised in the home of a young Korean couple who could not have a child. Once she began attending school, she learned of her adoption. She looked nothing like the other children with her round brown eyes and body shape, thusly teased about it throughout her school career. Her parents never explained how they had found her and only reassured her that she was their daughter. There came a day, when a man arrived at their door, asking about the child they found 13 years ago. At that time, Mo Ne was at school. She returned only to find an empty house, completely trashed with her parents no where to be found. From there she was put into the orphan home system in Jeonju. She finished out school, struggling in the orphanage as a caucasian girl with a Korean name. After turning 20, she was forced to leave the home, ending up in the Jeonju crime ring of lost or kidnapped kids who earned money on the streets for the ganglords. After almost being raped, she realized her ability to control the wind when she pushed the man away. After this incident she kept the power to herself, remaining alive and with the least broken bones by stealing. After a large deal between the thugs of Jeonju and those of Seoul went wrong, many of the kids took the opportunity to steal what they could off the dead bodies and run. With what she was able to grab: drugs and money, she built up enough to get herself out of Jeonju, and Korea. With what was left, she once again worked her ass off and pushed herself through Law school and settled into Gotham. It reminded her the most of her time in Jeonju, with the darkness of it. She decided she would find out what happened to her parents and keep people like those ganglords from destroying anyone else’s lives. She's been working for Mallory & Associates for about 3 months. As she settled in as a Gothamite she's seen that the law doesn’t do enough to put people away. She started her crusade after stopping a criminal back in the act that she had failed to commit to jail the first time, successfully leaving him for the police and keeping him locked up. Ever since, she decided to take to the streets herself, aligning with an old friend from her street rat days who happens to currently be a police officer. Ark 1: Episode 5-6 In the midst of an incredible traffic accident, Mo found herself thrust into the drama and gore of a Jokerz attack. After trying to help a man named Leon Darby, it was her who ended up being saved at the cost of his life. This night would be the first time she publicly used her power over air, and the first time it was to help someone instead of punish or convict one. Later, she would find out the man who saved her was still alive. Forced to keep it secret, she couldn't help but look for him using her contact Officer Kim in the GCPD. '''Admin Approval ' Chairmen Jin/Serizawaa' PeakHuman System * Peak Human Flexibility * Peak Human Reflexes Category:Gen1 Category:Court of Gotham Saga